


The Magic Power of Asexuality

by AChairWithAPandaOnIt



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Gen, asexual saguru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChairWithAPandaOnIt/pseuds/AChairWithAPandaOnIt
Summary: Saguru wants to be friends with Akako. Akako is confused at why that seems to be all he wants.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Koizumi Akako
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	The Magic Power of Asexuality

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to update underneath the floorboards as a present for saguru's birthday,,, but i am way too lazy so have this thing that's been sitting in my docs for ages.

It was after the Sun Halo heist that Saguru finally worked up the confidence.

He’d never thought that he’d even have a chance of becoming friends with Koizumi. She was untouchable and fascinating, knowledgeable in mythology. And though Saguru had never been particularly intrigued by mythology – preferring philosophy to it – she was still the coolest person he had ever laid eyes on, and he desperately needed to hold a conversation with her.

Her phone call had proven to him that she at least thought about him, even if it was in conjunction with KID. And she had said the strangest thing – that her source for the information she’d given him on KID’s location was Lucifer.

_ ‘He who led the miserable and the arrogant, the one rejected by the heavens, the Great Lucifer.’ _

Saguru would like to know what that means, because even after a night’s sleep he still hasn’t been able to wrap his head around it.

So, it’s with wavering confidence – still unsure of himself – that he marches into the classroom and over to Koizumi’s desk, a sea of students parting quickly for him. Over by the window, Kuroba and Aoko are looking at him questioningly.

“Koizumi-san,” Saguru says, coming to a stop in front of her. He stands rigidly, hands clasped behind his back. “There is a matter of which I would like to speak to you about.”

And there he goes, falling back into overtly formal speech in his panic to get the social interaction right.

Koizumi looks interested. She stands up, so that they’re more level (a predatory tactic, Saguru finds himself thinking) and smirks.

“Oh?” she says amusedly. “Are you going to ask me out?”

Of all the- Saguru can’t even- “Of course not.” Saguru says, a grimace forming on his face. “I would never.”

Koizumi’s mouth falls open in shock.

“Are you saying you find me ugly?!” she just about shouts.

The classroom falls completely silent as everyone in the room that hadn’t already been watching them (Koizumi is very popular, after all) decides that Saguru’s next bout of public embarrassment is more engaging than their previous activities.

Saguru’s mouth stays shut for probably too long. He feels the seconds tick away.

“Well, n-no- those were not the implications and- well- I-” Saguru stammers, finally. “I hadn’t meant to- that is to say- the nature of-“ his brain stutters to a complete halt as he stumbles over his words and he ends up regurgitating the first thing that comes to his head, which just happens to be, “The Greek philosopher Socrates was alive between the years four hundred and seventy BC and three hundred and ninety nine BC. He is credited as one of the founders of Western philosophy. He made no writings and is known only through the accounts of-” Saguru stops himself there, before he makes things even worse.

Koizumi just looks confused now. Saguru takes a deep breath and tries to think of a Socrates quote to lead on with.

“Be slow to fall into friendship; but when thou art in, continue firm and constant,” Saguru says level-headedly, as if he had meant to info-dump about Socrates like that. “A quote of Socrates’.”

Koizumi continues to stare at him, dumbfounded.

“I have a proposition that I feel would be greatly beneficial to the both of us,” Saguru continues. He says the words perhaps too hurriedly. “I have thought through all the pros and cons and have come to the conclusion that cultivating a friendship would be a superb idea. I have observed that you have an interest in mythology and this isn’t something that I am particularly knowledgeable on, but it definitely leaves room for intelligent conversation. I am well versed in psychology and philosophy. And despite my lack of knowledge on mythology, I know quite a bit about folklore, which I assume might interest you, based on your reference to Lucifer in our phone-”

“Why aren’t you affected by my charm?” Koizumi interrupts. She looks unimpressed.

“Excuse me?” Saguru says, eyebrows raising in his confusion.

Koizumi stalks forward and Saguru steps back to accommodate her, only to find his legs hitting the chair behind him. She doesn’t stop her advancement despite this and Saguru finds himself backed up against the chair, Koizumi only about a centimetre away.

She seems to lack a respect for personal space.

“You’re excused,” Koizumi says dismissively. Her hands land on his shoulders, grip hard. “Why are you unaffected?” she glares up at him very intensely. 

“Hey, Akako!” Kuroba barks, charging across the classroom. Saguru is unsure of what he wants this time.

“Stay out of this, Kuroba!” Koizumi hisses, hair flying about her gracefully as she turns and flings a hand out at him. Saguru’s not quite sure how Kuroba executes the magic trick that makes him fly halfway across the classroom. He doesn’t have the time to work it out before Koizumi’s nicely manicured hands are back at his shoulders. “Tell me.” she orders.

Saguru frowns.

“Are you…asking me why I am not in love with you?” he questions. He immediately regrets it, because he shouldn’t be assuming that Koizumi would be thinking about such things. Surely―

“Yes.” Koizumi says.

Saguru blinks. He shifts backwards. This is…uncomfortable.

“I- well- that’s a rather unusual question to ask. Surely you are aware that not every single person finds the same thing pleasing,” A horrible thought comes to him, that Koizumi thinks the reason he’s been stealing glances at her is the same as his classmates’ reasons. “And I would never deign to look upon a lady like that. I do hope you haven’t taken my attention to mean anything terrible. I wasn’t sure how to go about talking to you – so I may have glanced in your direction perhaps too many times – but all I want from you is to cultivate friendship.”

“No- you-” Koizumi makes an annoyed sound. She steps back, hands leaving Saguru’s shoulders. “I don’t want you to apologise for no reason. I want you to tell me why my magic doesn’t affect you!”

Saguru thinks using the word magic is a bit far.

“You are a beautiful woman, Koizumi-san, and I really am flattered, but I just don’t see you in that way.”

Koizumi glares. “But why?” she hisses.

“Well, I suppose…I am asexual.” Saguru suggests.

“Asexual?” Koizumi repeats. “What is that? A kind of magic?”

Saguru is beginning to think that perhaps she really does believe in magic. It would make sense, as she had credited Lucifer as her source in their phone call. But then comes the question of just how she knew KID’s location and why she would credit demons of all things for her own intelligence.

“’Asexuality is the lack of sexual attraction to others, or low or absent interest in or desire for sexual activity. It may be considered a sexual orientation or the lack thereof.’, is what Wikipedia has to say of the matter.” Saguru supplies helpfully.

Koizumi just looks even more confused. Saguru realises that he doesn’t feel intimidated by her anymore.

“Wikipedia?” Koizumi repeats, frowning. “Is this some lore that I do not know of?”

Koizumi seems to be very unconnected with the modern world.

“It’s on the internet,” Saguru says. He pulls his phone out and searches for Wikipedia before showing it to Koizumi. “See?”

“Fascinating,” Koizumi says. She takes his phone and looks at it. “Is there more?”

Saguru clicks on the search bar and types in ‘mythology’ before taping the search icon. The page redirects itself and Koizumi’s eyes sparkle.

“I should invest in a phone.” she decides.

“You should,” Saguru agrees. “They can be very helpful. If you would like any help on deciding which model to buy, then I would be perfectly happy to do some research with you.” He hopes she says that she does.

Koizumi looks from the phone to Saguru, seemingly calculating something.

“Your magic power of asexuality is something I have never come across,” she declares. “Seeing as you feel no sexual attraction, it’s understandable that my thrall hasn’t tempted you. I shall allow your presence because of your superior magical capabilities.” 

Saguru assumes that means she wants to be friends.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: https://achairwithapandaonit.tumblr.com/


End file.
